1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a female multipole connector for electric plug-type connectors, particularly for weak current, in which contact springs are accommodated in guide channels of a plate-shaped basic body, so as not to come loose.
2. The Prior Art
Plug-type connectors are known, in which multipole female connectors are plugged into multipole plugs, particularly in multiple rows, in a quiver-like manner. The female multipole connectors and multipole plugs have contact elements that correspond to one another.
These plug-type connectors connect electronic components or modules with one another, preferably for releasably connecting circuit boards with one another. In the case of such a plug-type connector described in International Application No. WO 01/29931 A1, the female multipole connectors consist of plate-like basic bodies made of insulating material, into which guide channels that lie next to one another and extend lengthwise are worked. During the assembly process of the female multipole connectors, contact springs in the shape of conductive tracks are inserted into these guide channels. The contact springs are punched from sheet material for springs, in one piece, and bent. They usually carry the actual, mostly two-arm contact spring for contacting with a contact blade on one end of the conductive track, and a solder connection at the other end of the conductive track. The contact springs that have been laid into place are secured by means of a planar cover plate that is set onto the plate-shaped basic body. The inside of the cover plate also has guide channels, which interact with the guide channels in the basic body in such a manner that the raised ribs of the cover plate engage into the recessed guide channels of the basic body. In this manner, contact springs that have been laid into the recessed guide channels of the basic body are mechanically fixed in place. Furthermore, the basic body has small tabs, distributed over its surface, which correspond with small holes in the cover plate. In this manner, the cover plate can be set onto the basic body, fitted with components, with a non-positive lock and a positive lock.
The cover plate is part of the production costs, particularly the material costs and the assembly costs, and increases the thickness of the female multipole connector.